kingdomheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trzy Dobre Wróżki
Trzy Dobre Wróżki - 'Flora, Hortensja i Niezabudka ( ang. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather) postaci z filmu animowanego ze studia Disney'a z 1959 roku pt. "Śpiąca Królewna". W serii gier odegrały dość nikłą rolę. Pojawiły się w KH II aby zmienić strój Sory i podarować mu moc czerwonego Drive'a. Opis w Dzienniku ''Kingdom Hearts II '''Flora Sleeping Beauty (1959) A kind and good fairy, Flora is always dressed in red. The leader of the group, she helps Fauna and Merryweather make the right decisions. Flora helped Sora prepare for his journey with just the right traveling clothes. Sleeping Beauty (1959) A sweet and gentle fairy, Fauna dresses in green. Always eager to please, she only uses magic to help others. Fauna helped Sora prepare for his journey with just the right traveling clothes. ;Fauna ;Merryweather Sleeping Beauty (1959) A spirited fairy dressed in blue, Merryweather can sometimes be a bit stubborn. Together with Fauna and Flora, she tries to stop Maleficent from harming others. Merryweather helped Sora prepare for his journey with just the right traveling clothes. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' ;Flora Sleeping Beauty (1959) The fairy dressed in red. While scatterbrained at times, she acts as the leader of the tree. Flora gave the newborn Aurora the gift of beauty. To keep her safe from Maleficent, the three fairies lived with the princess in a cottage in the forest for 16 years. ;Fauna Sleeping Beauty (1959) The fairy dressed in green. She is the most level-headed of the three. Fauna gave the newborn Aurora the gift of song. To keep her safe from Maleficent, the three fairies lived with the princess in a cottage in the forest for 16 years. ;Merryweather Sleeping Beauty (1959) The fairy dressed in blue. She can be stubborn at times, and often bickers with Flora. Merryweather gave the newborn Aurora a ray of hope as her gift. To keep her safe from Maleficent, the three fairies lived with the princess in a cottage in the forest for 16 years. Opowieść ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' W prequelu serii, Trzy Dobre Wróżki spotkały się z Ventusem i Aquą. Po tym, gdy Diabolina wykorzystała moc Terry do zdobycia serca Aurory, Wróżki i Ven wyruszyli na wyprawę do zamku wiedźmy, by odzyskać serce księżniczki. Po tym, gdy młodzieniec je uwolnił, Wróżki pomogły mu walce z Diaboliną. Po odejściu Vena, Trzy Wróżki uwolniły z lochu Aquę i Księcia Filipa. Pomogły im również wydostać się z zamku i dotrzeć do Aurory, gdzie Książe złożył na jej ustach zbawienny pocałunek. Podczas napisów końcowych Wróżki obserwują księżniczkę tańczącą z Filipem, po czym Flora i Niezabudka zaczynają kłócić się o kolor jej suknii, na zmianę zmieniając jej kolor za pomocą czarów. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Wróżki wracają w seqelu "Kingdom Hearts" na samym początku gry, gdy Sora, po przebudzeniu, pojawia się u Yen Sida. Zmieniają strój bohatera (ponownie nie mogąc dogadać się co do koloru) oraz podarowują mu czerwonego Drive'a, Valor Form. Dzięki temu chłopak zdobywa także swój pierwszy dodatkowy Keyblade, Star Seeker. Po odejściu Sory do wieży przylatuje jednak Diablo, kruk Diaboliny. Ptak trzymający w dziobie szatę wiedźmy przypomina Wróżkom o złej czarownicy, przez co przypadkowo przywracają jej życie. en:Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather fr:Les Trois Bonnes Fées de:Florade:Faunade:Sonnenschein es:Flora, Fauna y Primavera pt:Flora, Fauna e Primavera Kategoria:Postacie